A Single Push
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: Bellatrix appeared on the boulder,wand pointed at Sirius.And When Remus saw this he knew he couldn't loose another friend.Needless to say they where all a bit surprised when the Killing Curse missed Sirius because Remus tackled him to the ground.Non-slash
1. The Save

**Hello all, just something that came to me the other day, that I thought would make a brilliant story. And if you've read my other stories then you'll know that I'm a sucker for Remus Sirius friendship =] So here you go, Enjoy!**

Harry Potter was a bit bewildered when a flash appeared behind Lucius Malfoy, and out of it stepped his godfather.

Harry was a bit relieved and a bit regretful. Relieved because he had to admit he was in a bit of a situation, what with the prophecy and all, and he could use all the help he could get. Regretful because he was definitely going to get an earful once they got home. Of course it would all end in a hug and Sirius telling him how worried he was...but still. The earful part wouldn't be too pleasant.

What bewildered Harry even more was when Sirius walked up behind Lucius(who had turned to face him), growled "Get away from my godson" and punched him in the face as hard as a man from Azkaban possibly could.

It was at that moment that another white flash came and drove the death eaters away from the others. When the flash finally came to a stop, Tonks stumbled out of it(much to Harry's amusement.) Then, a different order member appeared on each side of the room. First Moody, then Kingsley, and lastly Lupin.

By this time Sirius had pulled Harry behind a large boulder. He shot a curse at a death eater behind them before he turned to his godson "Now listen to me, I want you to take the others and get out of here."

"What? No I'm staying here with you!" Harry gasped.

"You've done beautifully" Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder "Now let me take it from here" and if Harry didn't know any better he would think those where unshed tears in his godfather's eyes. But that thought was wiped out as a spell hit the boulder they hid behind. Turning they saw Lucius standing there almost as though he where challenging them. Another death eater appeared by his side as he fired a curse at Harry. A curse that Sirius blocked.

Upon blocking another curse, Harry joined the fight as well, and soon Sirius took the other death eater out, and Harry disarmed Lucius of one of his wands.

"Nice one, James!" Sirius unconsciously slipped as he shot another curse, disarming the Malfoy completely. He shot another spell knocking him over. And just as he did, Harry noticed Bellatrix Lestrange appear on top of a boulder ahead of them, wand pointed directly at Sirius. His eyes widened and the shock registered but his voice was no where to be found.

Unbeknown to Harry, that one other nearby person had noticed what he had seen. And this experienced wizard found his voice gone as well, but found his legs working perfectly fine. Remus Lupin had seen Bellatrix Lestrange before. And seen the way she hated her cousin, Sirius. And he knew she would not spare him with a simple Cruciatus curse.

And the moment Remus realized this he ran. He ran straight towards Sirius. Because Remus Lupin refused to loose another friend. He simply wouldn't allow it to happen. And he _would_ stop it from happening, no matter what.

Needless to say that both Bellatrix and Sirius where a bit thrown off when they heard the scream of "Avada Kevavra" but the jet of green missed Sirius completely when someone charged him to the ground. Bellatrix's moment of shock did two things. It one, gave Harry the chance to disarm and stun her. And two, it allowed Remus and Sirius to land safely on the ground.

"Merlin's beard Padfoot, you can't get killed yet! Watch yourself!" Remus chastised as he turned to look over his shoulder, looking around the entire room, scanning to make sure it was safe to stand. He noticed another death eater engaging Harry in duel, and Tonks on the other side of the room, trying to get the other kids to safety. He knew he had to help. Sirius was having his time fighting alongside Harry and he would hate to ruin that moment for them. So he knew he should probably go help Tonks.

So with that he got up from on top of Sirius and began dashing over to them.

Sirius, who was still it pure, unbelieving shock at what Remus had done, still lay there on the cold black ground. Unable to form words to express his emotions at this point. But as soon as Remus lifted himself off of him and took a few steps, Sirius's voice returned to him.

"Remus, wait!"

Remus turned around hurriedly.

"I...Thanks..." Sirius mustered up.

Remus found it in himself to smile "No problem. Just see to it that I don't have to save your skin for the again for about the hundredth time!"

"Hey! Those potions classes don't count!" Sirius couldn't help but throw out the joke despite their situation. He heard Remus laugh softly before he took off. Though he did notice Remus stop by to help Harry(who looked like he was in a bit of a situation.) He saw his friend give his godson a pat on the shoulder before he took off again.

"Sirius!" Remus's voice tore into his thoughts. He snapped his head towards his friend "Harry!" he saw Remus point to his godson, who seemed to be fighting off several people at the same time. Suddenly it registered to Sirius that _Harry_ was fighting death eaters on his own. He jumped to his feet and shot to the young man's side.

When Remus saw this, he nodded in contentment that the message had finally gotten through to his friend, that now he was doing what he was supposed to be. And with that Remus was off to do what it was that he was supposed to be doing.

Sirius was indeed doing his job and despite doing divinely in fending off anyone that came near him(or Harry), Sirius's mind was somewhere else. He was busy pondering upon the events of that last couple of minutes.

He should be dead. He should have been hit by that Killing Curse. And he should have died.

...But he didn't....because Remus pushed him out of the way. And then he just dashed off like it was the most casual thing in the world. Even Remus couldn't be that modest...could he? The thought of his friend dwindled in his thoughts as he knocked out the last death eater, and along with Harry, met up with the rest of the gang to make their escape.

The thought of the single push that had saved his life.

**So what did you guys think? Should I continue or not? Because If I do continue this is eventually going to turn to Sirius and/or Lupin taking Harry in and how things would have turned out differently if Sirius hadn't died. So you, my loving kind reviewer, tell me =]**

**This is just a little something that came up the other day while I was watching Order of The Phoenix(for like the hundreth time)with my older brother. When it was up to the Sirius death scene I was all "You know I hate how distanced Lupin and Sirius come out to be in the movies" and my brother was all "Yeah, and they didn't show how he reacted to Sirius's death either. Hell he was like right there! I mean if he was close enough to grab Harry the second Sirius fell through the viel then he was definately close enough to push Sirius out of the way of Bellatrix's curse?" And then it hit me XD **

**Man I love my brother =]**

**Please review!!!**


	2. Custody

**Hey guys, sorry this took a while, I just had a billion and one other things to do as well is all =] But I finally got around to finishing this chapter so here it is. Oh and I know i followed the movie when it came to the battle at the dept. of mysteries, but the injuries and what not where much more severe in the book so I used the effects of the battle according to the book =]**

**Anywhooo Enjoy!**

Like every other muggle neighborhood in London, the one that housed Number 12 Grimmauld Place was quiet.

That is until an groundbreaking crack sounded and all together, almost two dozen wizards apparated in front of the large building. The majority being injured young and underage.

No one said a word as Moody stepped forward and revealed the entrance to Grimmauld Place. But Harry, despite his current situation(leaning heavily on Remus because there was a deep gash the size of his arm on his left leg) looked amused. It never ceased to amaze him how Grimmauld Place was revealed. He always found himself awestruck every time he saw Moody doing it.

He was jerked out of his thoughts as Remus gently nudged him forward. He looked up at the older man and just barely missed his gaze. Remus kept a steady hold of Harry's arm which was slung over his shoulder, as he followed the others towards the former Black residence. Directly ahead of him Tonks, was helping Ginny Weasley in a similar way as he was to Harry. Ginny had broken her ankle rather painfully halfway through the battle(Remus had seen it and it looked pretty nasty.) Hermione stood next to Tonks. She wasn't as injured as some of the rest of them(because if anyone in the D.A other than Harry knew how to really defend themselves then it was her) but she was worn out. In front of Tonks, Hermione and Ginny was Kingsley, who had an unconscious Ron Weasley on his back. Poor Ron was cursed this way and that after that disorientation charm he was hit with. Remus knew, the rest of the Weasleys were informed of the battle that had just occurred in the Department of Mysteries and where probably waiting inside for their arrival. Of course, they would fins one of the gang was missing, seeing that Neville was sent St Mungo's after Bellatrix used the Cruciatus Curse on him. They had to have him admitted immediately despite the lack of rooms at St Mungo's at the moment. But And they did it(Oh the things one growl from Moody could get you.)

The first, the ones to lead the way into the small dark house was both Sirius and Moody.

Sirius.

Remus thought hard about his old friend. It hadn't really sunk in until now, that if he hadn't done what he had, Sirius would be dead right now. The thought shook Remus up a bit. He couldn't possibly bear to loose another one of his friends so fast. He was puled out of _his _thoughts as the door opened, light seeped out into the small cramped hallway and out walked he form of Molly Weasley. She looked worried out of her mind, though Remus could see very little of her face past all the people ahead of him.

He vaguely heard Moody tell her something(he couldn't quite catch what) and then Molly gasping. Moody strode into the house, Sirius and Kingsley followed. Once everyone was in the house, they went off to pertain to their own jobs. Moody went to speak to Arthur, Dumbeldore, and McGonagall who where present in the depths of the house. Kingsley took off towards Ron's room to drop the unconscious boy off(Molly followed him.) Tonks, Ginny and Hermione headed off to Ginny's room. And Sirius....well...Remus scanned area for him but found the scraggly Marauder no where to be found.

So Remus sighed and helped Harry into the kitchen, where he seated the teen at one of the many chairs of the enormous dinner table.

"Alright Harry, this'll only sting for a minute" he said as he quickly whipped out his wand and crouched down in front of the boy. Harry made no visible reaction, so Remus went on and lightly tapped his wand on his left leg. It took a second for the spell to take effect, but once it did, Harry felt the "sting" that his former professor told him about. He clenched his fists tightly, but the pain left as soon as it came.

Remus saw the cut begin to patch itself up almost immediately. Knowing his job was done, he stood up and resheathed his wand. He felt terrible. For some god knew what reason, Remus felt a bit choked up inside. Like there where a million and one things bottled up inside of him and as much as he needed to let them all out, he couldn't.

He really needed to get home, collapse on the bed and drown himself in a bottle of firewhiskey. Fast.

He turned to leave, forgetting Harry was there.

"Remus?" Harry called out to him. He still found it very odd for him to call the older man anything but Professor....but since he insisted...

Remus, suddenly remembered Harry's presence and turned back to him "Harry! I'm sorry, I really need to go and-"

"You seem a bit....on edge. Full moon's not for another few weeks...are you alright?" Harry asked carefully.

Remus sighed " Not really..." he allowed a comfortable silence to come over them.

"Remember back in my third year, when you told me those stories about my parents?" Harry said a bit too suddenly. Remus looked up at him with a rather confused expression, but nodded anyway."Remember how after you told me all those good times you guys had together, it made me feel terrible inside? And then you said to me..." Harry continued "Harry, if you ever...ever need to talk about anything...anything at all, you can always come to me. And now I say to you Remus....if there's anything you'd like to talk about...."

Remus shook his head "Nothing a bottle of firewhiskey won't cure" he flashed a bittersweet smile as he turned to leave once more.

"Remus wait" Harry called him back again.

This time, Remus simply turned back to face the teen.

"Listen I....I just wanted to thank you..." Harry began looking away.

Remus raised a brow.

"I saw what you did in the Department of Mysteries. You saved Sirius's life back there" Harry stated "If...if it weren't for you I would have lost him....I...don't know what I would have done if I lost him, you know..."

"It's...not a problem Harry" Remus sighed "No need for thanks..."

"Actually" another voice joined the conversation. Turning to the sound of the voice, Remus and Harry saw the form of Sirius Black standing at the kitchen door "You know what there is no need for?"

Both Harry and Remus stared at Sirius carefully. But Sirius payed no mind to their confused expressions. He simply walked up to his old friend and put a hand on the werewolf's shoulder "Modesty, Remus. Modesty."

Remus's expression became even more confused. It was at that moment that Sirius decided he couldn't take it anymore. He never had appreciated Remus enough to have received something so big from him. To have received a second chance at life from him. So before the tears came along, Sirius pulled his friend into a strong brotherly embrace.

At first Remus wasn't sure what to do. He had hugged Sirius before, back in his Hogwarts years, but back then it was playful, joking, happy embraces. But this one...this was deep, there was meaning behind it. And Remus could tell, Sirius was doing his best to show his gratitude. The gratefulness from one brother to another. Knowing that, Remus brought his arms up around Sirius's back and returned the embrace.

"I...Thank you Moony. Honestly I'm so grateful I can't even think of anything else to say but thanks..." Sirius said, as low as he could. Knowing that if he tried to put any strength into his voice, it would shake "You've just done so much for me, and Harry and I just........Thank you."

Remus smiled over his friend's shoulder "You're Welcome, Sirius. You are most welcome."

It was at that moment that the doors to the kitchen opened once again, and this time as Sirius, Remus(they pulled away from one another and managed to swallow the lumps that had formed in both of their throats) and Harry turned to look, they saw Arthur Weasley, Albus Dumbeldore and Minerva McGonagall.

"Harry my boy, it is so good to see you are well" Albus smiled. Harry returned the smile, as well as the broad fatherly smile Arthur was sending his way as well. That was one he was certainly used to.

"I'm afraid though, it is high time you return to your aunt and uncle..." Albus frowned. He knew how much Harry disliked it at the Dursley's, and frankly he didn't like it very much either. And by the looks on Remus and Sirius's faces, they looked like they hated the idea as well. Especially Sirius.

"Hang on a minute..." Sirius intervened "Why in the name of Merlin should Harry go back to those foul, no good, git muggles when he can stay with me?!"

"Sirius, you must understand, your current condition would make it difficult for you to care for Harry" Arthur said softly.

"That's why he's here!" Sirius pointed(rather rudely) at Remus "Remus and I can look after him no problem! And when I can't be around Remus will be."

Remus stared at him dubiously "Sirius...need I remind you of my....ahm...furry little problem?"

"So he'll stay with Arthur and Molly for a day or two a month, big deal!" Sirius countered.

Dumbeldore sighed "Sirius, I hope you realize how big of a responsibility this is, not to mention the dangers..."

Harry could tell, by Dumbeldore's tone of voice, that even he wanted custody to be handed over to Remus and Sirius.

"I do know. And so does Remus" Sirius nodded "I'd prefer it if we where to stay at his place rather than here. You can just use this place as headquarters. I have no intention of living here an longer. And besides, I'm sure Remus's place is much more protected than here."

"It is" Remus nodded "I have the Fidelius, and I assure you my secret keeper is one I know can be trusted" Albus noticed Remus catch Arthur's eyes on the words "secret keeper." "I have several other protection charms at play as well. Plus my house is in a remote place that would be practically impossible to locate" Remus finished off.

"Are you sure it is worth loosing the blood protection though?" Minerva spoke up.

Remus opened his mouth to speak, but Sirius beat him to it "A hundred percent!"

Silence reigned after Sirius's outburst. That is until he himself decided to break it shortly afterwards "So it's settled then? You're letting Harry stay with me and Remus?"

"Alright, fine, but we definitely can't have custody under Sirius, so how exactly are we expected to allow the Ministry of custody to Remus?" Minerva asked impatiently.

"Ah, that Minerva, is something that shouldn't be too hard" Albus smiled "Since Lily Potter's will clearly states that if Sirius where unable to fulfill his position as godfather to her son, the role would be passed on to Remus."

Sirius's face broke out into a grin "She always did tell us that accusing Remus of being the spy was a load of b.s. She must have done that without telling James though...."

"It hardly matters. What matters is that, legally, Harry already belongs to Remus" Albus looked over to the very much stunned form of Remus Lupin. Remus simply stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. Lily had left him with that position? Remus hardly knew how to feel.

But through all the tension, there was one person that, no doubt felt nothing other than pure happiness as to what he had just heard. Harry Potter. "Remus this is great!" Harry grinned and looked to all the adults in the room "When do I move in?!"

And despite the clear troubles, even the adults in the room had to smile at that. For it had been a while since they had seen a smile so wide and sincere on the face of young Harry.

**Well, there you have it, chapter 2. I hope you liked that, and I hope it wasn't too rushed =] Next chapter, Harry moves in with Remus and Sirius! Oh boy =] lol**

**Please Review!!**


	3. Of Robes, Hexes and the Dursleys

**Hey guys! Hope you're all feelin good today because this is a really funny, light hearted chapter =] Warning! There is Dursley Bashing!!!! lol Enjoy! **

"All ready then Harry?" Remus Lupin called as he stuck his head out the door of the room. A second was all he had to wait before the door from across the hall swung open and out stepped Harry Potter, with his trunk in one hand and Hedwig's cage in the other. The bird squaked loudly at the sight of the hallway.

Remus smiled. He, Sirius and Harry had decided they would help Harry bring the belongings he had with him to Remus's house in the morning. And then they would have to take a trip to the Dursley's to let them know that they were relieved of their position as Harry's wanted only Sirius and Remus should go but Remus insisted he go as well. Harry was happy however that it would be the next day and not immediately. So he was given Sirius's room for the night(so he wouldn't' have to live through the torture of spending the night at one of the other Black's rooms) and Remus and Sirius shared Regulus's room. Originally Remus was to apparate home and pick them up the next day, but he and Sirius had spent half the night chatting anyway so Sirius just conjured up another bed across the room and insisted Remus stay.

"Completely" Harry nodded with a grin.

"Harry, we're going to your uncle's house as soon as we drop your things off at mine" Remus informed him. And just as he expected, Harry's smile turned into a frown.

"Oh come on then, don't look so down, if that pig tries to do anything to you, I'll personally hex him into oblivion" came the voice of Sirius Black as he stepped out of the room from behind Remus. Neatly folding over the cuff of his right sleeve as he did so. Floating along behind him was a small suitcase. Harry suddenly remembered his godfather's decision to live with them as well.

"Not before I transform on the spot and eat him whole" Remus added.

"Oh don't do that Remus, I wouldn't want you to choke on all the fat and die!" Sirius cried in mock terror.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his two guardians. Those two put together could really lift the mood.

"Or I could just tear him limb from limb and feed him to the dogs" Remus shrugged.

"Ew, _I _don't want to eat him either...." Sirius made a disgusted face.

It only increased Harry's laughter "If you two are done about how you're going to murder my uncle, then I'd like to get going."

"Sure thing kiddo" Sirius nodded. He then turned to Remus "So are we apparating?"

"No, we'll have to use the floo. Apparations from inside or outside other than myself aren't allowed" Remus explained "If I try to apparate with you two with me you'll both get blasted into the heavens. We'll have to modify that for you Sirius."

"What about me?" Harry spoke up.

"Until you're 17 my shields will have an eye out for _you _young man" Remus replied with a mischievous smile.

"Hold on, you can't apparate without being murdered but you can floo fine?" Sirius raised a brow.

"There's a password on the floo network. That, both you and Harry will know very soon" Remus replied.

Harry was a bit confused. There was a password? How did that work? And as if Remus had read his mind, he explained "The way the password works is very simple. It's almost like saying the name of your destination itself. Except instead of saying it, you have to think it loud and clear. If it isn't clear enough you'll end up in a completely different place, so it's very important to do that."

Harry nodded. After his trip to Knockturn alley in his second year, he would _never _mess that rule up again. Ever.

"Ok, now that we've gone through Lupin Lodge 411, let's actually get there, shall we?" Sirius said a bit impatiently.

"Alright then, Sirius, lead the way" Remus shrugged.

So with that, Sirius lead them downstairs and into the living room. Harry was actually a bit stunned as he glanced around the large room. It had a very dark and royal look to it. He noted that everything in the room was either black or green. the walls were a glossy black, bordered by a dark yet threatening green color. The first thing one would see upon walking into the room was the enormous painting of Arcturus Black hanging on the wall above the fireplace. It was mounted on the wall directly across the door, and impossible to miss. Harry stopped and stared hard at the painting, at the strong bold features of the man he didn't exactly recognized. Nevertheless he did see the resemblance between the man and Sirius, which told him he was definitely an important part of the family.

"Believe me, he's not nearly as interesting in person" Sirius gave a dry laugh as he and Remus walked past Harry.

"Tell me about it" Remus added.

"You've met him?" Harry asked as he jogged to catch up with the two men.

"Several times on Platform 9 3/4. Though to him I was just Sirius's good for nothing half blood friend" Remus answered as he approached the fireplace.

"Bloody git, wanted me disowned from the start. He always did like Regulus better..." Sirius grumbled as grabbed a small fancy looking jar from the mantle. He held it out towards Remus, who took a handful of floo powder into his hand. Sirius placed the jar back to it's original place and stepped into the fireplace. muttering about his grandfather the entire time.

Harry had no reply to the interpretation of Arcturus Black that he had received from the two men, so he let the topic go.

"Come on then" Remus said as he entered the fireplace as well. Harry nodded and stepped in front of them.

Remus then cleared his throat "Lupin Lodge" and then dropped he floo power in his hand. Almost immediately Harry felt his surroundings blur, twist, and spin in every direction. For a split second he felt nauseous and then....and then everything became perfectly still. He opened his eyes(not remembering closing them) and saw himself in a completely different location.

He stepped out of the fireplace and looked around he small quaint room.

"Welcome to your new home Harry" Remus said brightly as he stepped out of the fireplace as well.

"Ah, home sweet come" Sirius sighed contently as he followed.

The first thing he saw was the armchair in front of the fireplace, a book hanging on the arm. To the left was a small kitchen area that contained a wooden dining table, a stove and a couple of cabinets. A bit beyond the kitchen was a flight of stairs that Harry assumed, led to the bedrooms upstairs. It was so small yet so convenient. It was perfect.

Remus tried to read Harry's expression "It's not much but-"

"I love it" Harry beamed.

Remus smiled. That was all he needed to hear.

"Come on Harry, you probably want to see your room" Sirius grinned.

"My room?" Harry said with a rather confused expression

"Yes your room" Sirius said grabbing his godson by the wrist and pulling him towards the flight of stairs.

"You've had a room here since you were 5 months old Harry" Remus explained "Sirius and I used to babysit for you all the time back then."

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the details, you have to see it! You're gonna love it! And if you do then Remus owes me 50 galleons" Sirius said hurriedly as he dashed up the stairs.

"Sirius was the one that decorated your room. He said you'd appreciate it one day when you were older and what?!" Remus said as he casually followed after his hyperactive friend. Harry simply smiled.

Sirius led his godson to the very last room on the second floor and threw the door open "Tada!"

Harry peered into the room and saw the walls painted red and gold, a matter of fact it reminded him of the Black's living room. Except instead of everything being black and green, it was all golden and burgundy. The walls were decorated with several posters of various quiditch players. Some Harry recognized and some he didn't. On the wall directly across from the door was a large window with pulled back red and golden curtains. And right underneath the window was...

"A crib?" Harry raised a brow.

"Erm...we might have to get that fixed" Sirius muttered.

"Not to worry" Remus said as he stepped in front of the other two and quickly transfigured the crib into a large four poster bed

"Much better" Harry smiled "I love it."

"50 galleons right now Remus" Sirius huffed.

"50 galleons my foot" Remus replied. He then turned to Harry "We'll let you unpack and get settled in once we take the trip to Privet Drive...alright?"

"Do I have a choice?" Harry winced.

"Not really" Sirius answered.

"Alright then...erm...let's go" Harry shrugged.

"We'll be flooing there if you don't mind" Remus said.

"Again, do I have a choice?" Harry sighed.

"No again" Sirius answered.

"Well then what the heck are we waiting for? Let's just get this over with!" Harry yelled.

"Ah...wait...before we do that..." Sirius intervened "Remus...we look terrible."

Remus just raised a brow.

"If we're going to scare the life out of the pigs then we have to look tough. We have to look like we're not afraid to hex them into oblivion-which by the way we're not but still" Sirius ranted.

"And you're going to do this how?" Remus muttered.

Sirius though for a moment. His face suddenly lit up and that grin came over his face. The grin that told Remus, he had something mischievous in mind. But before he could even say anything, Sirius yelled a quick "I know!" before he dashed downstairs, transforming into his dog form half way.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Remus beat him to it.

"He'll be back" the werewolf rolled his eyes "2 minutes. Give him 2 minutes max."

Indeed about two minutes later Sirius came running back upstairs. And as he screeched to a halt in front of Remus, he held up two very fancy looking robes to the other's face. Remus studied them for a moment. They were both a sleek black color on the outside, and inside it was a dark green silk. He had to admit, they did look rather dashing.

"And get this!" Sirius yelled as he held up the cuff of one of them. Remus noticed the "S" sewn into it. "And the other one has..." Sirius rushed to flash the cuff of the other one. Remus looked again and saw an "R" imprinted on this one. "Because we must have mercy on the letter "R" and have it stand for Remus instead of Regulus" Sirius nodded "Poor "R." Having to deal with years and years of my baby brother."

Remus chuckled "Seriously?"

"Absolutely Sirius-ly" Sirius nodded "Go on, give it a try. I image you'll look fantastic." He handed the "R" imprinted robe to his friend, who hesitantly slid it on.

"Merlin's beard you do look like you're about to blast someone into oblivion!" Sirius gawked as he studied his friend's new look.

Remus looked around himself.

"He's right you know" Harry nodded "You should definitely make that a part of your permanent wardrobe."

"Are you trying to say that I would look good in Slytherin colors?" Remus mocked an offended look.

"Hey, it's not green and black's fault that they got chosen as the Slytherin colors" Sirius shrugged.

"True, true" Remus nodded "How about you. I'm sure you'll look ten times as handsome."

Sirius laughed as he slipped on his robes as well, proving Remus completely right. The two took a moment to discuss how messed up it was that they were using old Black Family clothing and liking it at the same time.

"Ah, Marauders" Harry sighed "Now that you're fit to assassinate the Dursleys, can we actually go?"

Sirius rolled his eyes "Fine, fine. Impatient son of a-"

"James" Remus cut his friend off.

Harry broke out in laughter "Funny."

"Now, come on then. I was thinking of flooing to the nearest spot on the network to the Dursley's home" Remus said as he began to lead the other two downstairs "I don't think they'll appreciate us popping out of their fireplace at random...."

"Point taken, let's go" Sirius grinned.

Within five minutes flat, both the Marauders and Harry were standing at the door of Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry had taken to hiding behind his two guardians, before they had pushed him in front of them and told him he had to face them eventually.

"Sirius, remember, no hexing unless it's completely necessary...ok?" Remus warned his friend just as he was about to knock.

"I know, I know. No hexing, cursing, jinxing, or bad mouthing unless I completely and utterly have to" Sirius sighed "Now, put on your I'm going to kill you face Moony and knock already."

Remus rolled his eyes. It was like the words went in one ear and came out the other. He raised his fist and sent a loud powerful knock at the door.

It took a while, and for a moment Remus wondered if they were even home. But eventually he heard the sound of the lock clicking and the door swinging open.

And the door swished open to reveal the skinny lanky form of Petunia Dursley. She had casually opened the door but upon seeing the two wizards with her nephew, she froze in shock. "Remus? What _are _you doing here, and who is that? And why is Harry with you? Did he get in trouble-Oh just come in before the neighbors see you" Petunia said hurriedly as she ushered them all inside.

"Good to see you too Aunt Petunia" Harry grumbled on his way in. Though no one heard but the two older wizards, who both gave him a light thump on the back of the head. Harry rubbed the spot as he was lead into the oh so familiar living room.

"Sit" Petunia half ordered half offered as they entered the living room.

Harry was the first to take a seat on one of the sofas. Remus and Sirius seated themselves on either sides of him, almost as though they were trying to protect him.

And just as Petunia was about to speak, another voice interrupted hers "Petunia?! Who's at the door?"

All three wizards recognized very well the sound of Vernon Dursley's gruesome voice. They heard the sound of his footsteps drawing nearer. Petunia decided against answering his question to let him see for himself. Harry shuddered instinctively, and then remembered the two men seated next to him. Oh yeah, Uncle Vernon didn't stand a chance against a werewolf and an Azkaban escapee. Not even close.

The thought relieved Harry as he saw his uncle come down the hallway into the living room.

The chubby man froze just as his wife had done upon seeing the two wizards sitting protectively beside Harry.

"Who are you?" he grumbled.

"I am Remus Lupin, and this is Harry's godfather, Sirius Black" Remus replied.

"Sirius Black? Aren't you supposed to be in that wizard jail of yours?!" Vernon gawked "I'm handing you in right now!"

"If you even make one step towards that I will personally blast each and every one of you into oblivion" Remus growled in the most threatening voice he could sum up "And then I'm going to report you to your muggle police for child abuse."

That last one seemed to have gotten through to them.

Vernon thought for a while before he sat down next to his wife and said "Ok, what do you want?"

"We are here to discuss your guardianship over Harry" Remus began, addressing Vernon "As you know, he turns 17 in two years. Then he will no longer need guardians but he is still a minor in the wizarding world, meaning he needs to be cared for. Now, originally, you and your wife were appointed as Harry's guardians, seeing his godfather was incapable of taking the place at the time. Sirius is still incapable of it, seeing his name isn't exactly cleared yet. But..." he paused to study Vernon's face for a moment "recently...we have found that Lily Potter's will stated, should Sirius be incapable of fulfilling his role as godfather to her child, the role be passed on to me."

Suddenly, both Dursley's understood where this was going "You're taking him away?" Vernon asked.

"Yes, he will be living under my care from now on...if that is alright with you" Remus added to be polite.

"Bloody hell it's alright with me, just take him already then!" Vernon roared.

"Wait.." Petunia spoke up "If you were his legal guardian all along then why didn't you just take him in the beginning?"

"Because we wanted to keep the blood protection that Lily had left on him. That protection would only be valid if he were under the roof of someone with Lily's blood. That would be you" Remus explained "However I have powerful magical shields up in my home so he will be safe there. And unlike the time of his parent's death, Harry is almost 16 now and fully capable of defending himself, should something happen."

Petunia simply nodded.

"Well then, if you have agreed, we will take your leave" Remus said standing up, pleased this had gone over well without any trouble. He could've sworn it had something to do with the threatening robes.

"Harry, do you have any possessions you would like to collect?" Sirius asked standing up as well. He felt a bit empty, not only had he not spoken the entire time, but he hadn't hexed anyone either. How depressing.

But as Harry shook his head no, an idea hit Sirius.

"Say were exactly is that son of yours...what was his name.....Mudly? Budly? Dubly? Dufly?" Sirius pondered out loud.

"Dudley. He's in his room...what's it to you?" Vernon growled.

"Oh nothing..." Sirius grinned.

"Now Sirius...no need to do anything" Remus began.

"Too late" Sirius said as he flickered his wand behind his back.

"Merlin's beard, you added ears?" Remus groaned hearing the soft incantation that his friend had muttered.

"Yes, a pig ears" Sirius muttered so only the man beside him could hear.

"Well don't leave it unfinished" Remus replied equally as quiet.

"You finish it"

"As you wish Mr. Padfoot" Remus grinned, giving his own wand a flick "Good?"

"Excellent. I must commend you , that was brilliant" Sirius grinned just as wide as his friend.

The two Dursley's just watched curiously as the two wizard muttered back and forth amongst one another. And then suddenly a scream sliced through the air from the second floor. The scream of a very familiar porky young Dursley.

Remus and Sirius turned away quickly to try and hide their immediate laughed. They managed to force(somewhat) straight faces and turned back to the now panicking Dursleys "We must be going then" Remus choked out, trying desperately to suppress his laughter. "Goodbye" Sirius forced "Come along now Harry" he grabbed his godson's arm and pulled him off the couch.

Vernon and Petunia just looked at them oddly before returning their attention to their son, who was now running down the stairs. Remus and Sirius didn't even bother to look back as they headed for the door, knowing that if they did, they would probably end up dying of laughter on the spot. They dragged Harry along with them, and just before they stepped out the front door, the younger managed to catch a glimpse of his cousin. And cracked up himself upon seeing the boy with a set of pig ears and a nose to go with that pig tail that Hagrid had given him all those years ago. But what cracked him up the most was Dudley's new limbs, pink with hooves at the end.

And as soon as the three wizards stepped outside of the Dursley home, they cracked up. The stumbled through the empty streets of Surrey cracking up about what they had done.

"Hey, you don't think it was all the boy's fault do you?" Sirius said suddenly.

"No...are you implying something Padfoot?" Remus asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Of course not, Moony" Sirius rolled his eyes, taking out his wand once more "What do you say though....you think the other two will like limbs matching their son?"

"I think they'd love it" Remus nodded. And with a flick of both of their wands the job was done....along with a few additional things that...that...well the less said about the things Remus and Sirius did to punish them, the better.

"You guys really are Marauders aren't you?" Harry laughed "You two are so bad."

"Mhm" Remus nodded

"Bad to the bone, baby. Bad to the bone!" Sirius shouted into the sky.

"Now, let's get home. We have a lot to do" Remus said as they walked along.

"And I'm starving!" Sirius complained. All three of them laughed to that.

Needless to say this was one of the best days of 16 year old Harry Potter's life.

**So, how was it? I hate how Remus and Sirius are portrayed so seriously in the movies. They're supposed to be best friends, free and happy around each other. I really think Remus is the only one Sirius can be truly mischievous around and vice versa. And I hope you like how I showed them as well =] **

**Oh and the whole Slytherin robes deal was something my older brother inspired. He was like "Sirius would have looked really good in Slytherin colors. He really has the face for it....Lupin too. You stick them together while they're both wearing Slytherin colors and they're gonna look like mafia or something like that." And I was like "Hmmmm, interesting idea" XD lol **

**Anywhooo, next chapter will be up sooner, and this time Harry settles in and enjoys the summer break with his new gaurdians. So stick around!! =]**

**Review!! =]**


	4. Settling In

**Hey guys, look! I haven't died! lol sorry this took a while and I just about died off of fanfiction for like a month-give or take a few weeks XD Well anyways, here's your chapter =] Enjoy!**

Harry wasn't exactly mandated to attend the last few days of school.

Dumbledore had decided that having a beyond painful and slow-healing wound in his leg, and as well as suffering from the trauma of almost seeing his godfather killed, was a good enough excuse to allow him to stay home for the remainder of the year.

Harry however returned for the last days to spend some time with his friends before the entire summer with Remus and Sirius.

And he had to say, things where good. Even though the Slytherins were being rougher than usual around him, his friends were being equally as supportive. They had enjoyed themselves greatly during their last few days together. And really, what was there not to enjoy?

Fudge had resigned, Dumbledore had been reassigned as headmaster of Hogwarts and Umbridge had been suspended(which was by far the best news next to Dumbledore's reassignment.)

And as the year came to a close, Harry was a bit sad to be leaving the company of his friends, whom he was so grateful to for being there for him the entire year. Whether he was creating a secret organization or running of to save his godfather. They where by his side the entire time. And it really did hurt him to part from them so soon. But it had to be done, and before he knew it, Harry was stepping out onto Platform 9 ¾, Ron, Ginny, and the twins at his side.

Like every other year, he began walking with the Weasley children to find Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, who picked them up every year. But as Harry and the others approached them, Molly smiled warmly at Harry and spoke "I don't think it's us you should be heading to this year, dear."

Harry raised a brow. At that moment a hand came down and gently took Harry's trunk from him "Here, I'll take that for you, if you don't mind" said a more than familiar voice.

Harry immediately spun around and came face to face with the smiling form of Remus Lupin. Harry's eyes widened a great deal "Remus?' he muttered breathlessly "What are you doing here-" He was cut off as a large black dog barked from Remus's feet.

"What are you and...erm...Padfoot doing here?" Harry said as he rethought his words.

"Well you didn't think we'd just sit at home while Arthur and Molly suffered the misery of dealing with their own kids _and_ you" Remus raised an amused brow "Especially with this one who I was sure was going to pee in his pants from the excitement that Harry was coming back" he pointed at Sirius, earning himself a headbutt in the back on the knee, causing it to buckle. Remus turned around and nudged the dog on the side with his leg "Bad dog."

Sirius huffed indignantly(or at least as much as a dog could.)

Harry grinned at the display. He felt so happy inside to see Remus and Sirius there...for him. No one had ever come to pick him up from King's Cross before. Well, technically the Weasleys had but they came for their own kids as well. It was the first time someone had ever shown up for him...and him alone.

"Well, we have a lot of work to do back at home, don't we?" Remus spoke to the Weasleys, Harry and Sirius. All of which nodded. "So we'll take your leave. Arhtur, Molly, it was nice seeing you, kids" Remus smiled "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Professor Lupin" the kids returned the smile. They never did manage to break the habbit of calling him that.

Harry said a quick goodbye to his friends before they headed off.

"So how exactly are we getting home?" Harry asked as they began to walk towards the exit of King's Cross.

"We're going to have to apparate to the nearest floo spot before going home" Remus nodded, happy with Harry's use of the word home.

"And let me guess, would that by any chance be Number 12?" Harry spoke the words Sirius thought.

"Unfortunately yes" Remus nodded. Harry frowned. "Hey, look, I dislike that house just as much as you, but there's nothing we can do. I've flooed from Number 12 so much that I've become a bit accustomed to the route from there to my house. They're sort of connected in a way" Remus shrugged.

Sirius barked disaprovingly.

"Oh, shush, you overgrown mutt" Remus laughed looking down at his friend "So Harry, how was school for the last few days? Had fun?" he shifted his attention to the teen beside him.

"Yeah, it was fun. You know, you're even more popular in now?" Harry smiled mischievously as he looked up at his gaurdian.

"Really?" Remus raised an amused brow "Why is that?"

"Well the DA members already love you in general but they got word about how you saved _his"_ Harry gestured towards Sirius "life-" Sirius barked contently-"and they think you're even cooler now. And the, get this, someone let slip that during the battle, you saved _my_ life. So now all the other students of Hogwarts that already thought you where the greatest professor alive, think you're some kind of life saving superhero too" Harry laughed.

"Interesting" Remus grinned.

"Alright" he said as they approached a much less crowded part of 9 ¾ "It's best to apparate when not too many people are around; you never know who might end up standing too close to you."

Sirius barked as if to agree.

"Yes, he has some unfortunate experience in that category" Remus chuckled.

Harry smiled.

"Alright then. Harry, are you ready?" Remus said as he made sure his leg was pressed up against Sirius's side, to keep some kind of physical contact.

He wasn't the biggest fan of apparating but he nodded anyway.

"Good" Remus said as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and with a loud crack they disapeared off the station.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After making the trip from Grimmauld place back to The Lupin Lodge, Sirius immediately declared himself to be starving and demanded dinner. Remus then proceeded to ignore him and ask Harry if he was hungry. Harry decided to have mercy for Sirius and said yes, to which the latter jumped up and yelled "That's my godson! Appetite of a bear just like his old man and company! Except Remus of course..." That one earned him a playful glare from Remus.

And after about an hour (in which Sirius and Harry spent playing exploding snap. Remus knew this because when the walked back into the kitchen more than half of Sirius was signed) the three where seated at the quaint wooden dinner table, having dessert and a nice conversation.

"And then I looked at James and his hair was pink!" Sirius yelled stuffing another couldron cake into his mouth.

"Haha, that one will never get old" Remus chuckled.

"Yeah, needless to say Remus is a bloody genius!" Sirius shouted.

"Thank you, thank you" Remus bowed lightly.

Harry laughed "You had nothing better to do than to harass my dad?"

"Yeah, we could always harass Snape, or Wormtail, which frankly we did not do enough of while we had the chance" Sirius said with a frown.

"Let it go, Padfoot. I think we all like hearing about Prongs' pink hair more" Remus said trying to change the topic.

"Hey wait!" Sirius's face suddenly lit up as though the topic of Peter never came up. Remus and Harry both knew that look well enough not to be too thrilled at what "brilliant" idea had dawned Sirius this time. "Moony! Please tell me you still have that trunk I left at your place before they locked me up!"

Remus looked at his friend with a rather odd expression "Erm...yes...it's under my bed...I haven't touched it since you left..."

"Brilliant!" Sirius beamed "There's some things in there thatt Harry ought to see." And with that he dropped his half eaten snack on the table and shot upstairs.

"I swear, he never....ever runs out of energy...ever!" Remus said with an exhasperated sigh as he brought Sirius's and his own plate to the sink. "Well, go on then" he said to Harry "The mutt's bound to come back to call you up anyways. I'll be up in a minute."

Harry grinned and bound off after his godfather.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes affectionately. How he was going to live with these two was beyond him, but for now he had just deal with the two most immature people alive.

So with that thought he finished up with the dishes and headed upstairs; might as well see what exactly it was that Sirius had suddenly found so fascinating.

**Well, hope that turned out well =] **

**The next chapter is going to be about Sirius's discovery but I need you guys to tell me whether you want to see the chapter after that. If you want it to be about how Harry, Remus and Sirius spend vacation, or if you just want me to skim over that and just move along with his 6th year. Because once we move along to his 6th year, things get a bit serious. Actually it gets really serious, so it;s up to you whether you want one more humor chapter and then the real deal or just get along with it =] Be sure to tell me!**

**Oh and I went back and read the last three chapters and realized how many spelling errors I had it them. It was really like 0.o what am I blind? So I went back and fixed those just to let you guys know XD **

**Anywhooo please Review!! =]**


End file.
